


Red/Blue

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clothed Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Sullen drabbles from my Tumblr. Some angst, some fluff, some smut - enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clothed getting off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "clothed getting off".

After a few rounds of Wicked Grace, they’d managed to slip away from the others in the tavern with Cullen insistent on clinging to his dignity this time. Samson may have had fond memories of the aftermath of that _particular_ game, but for Cullen it was still something of a sore spot.

The tavern’s loft did not suffer from draughts to the same extent as the Commander’s office, but there was a chill in the air and cobwebs fluttered delicately in the breeze, brushing against Cullen’s wrists as Samson pinned him against the wall.

“I’ve been waiting all night to get you to myself.” He nuzzled Cullen’s neck, his hot breath causing him to shiver. Samson moaned at the sudden friction between them, a little too loudly, bucking his hips forward. Cullen glanced at the door, wondering if they’d have time to go to his room before they were missed. _Probably not._

“And you can’t wait a little longer?” Cullen teased, his fingertips tracing the length of his cock with a false timidness. Samson bit his lip. “Don’t worry, Sam. I’m not _that_ cruel,” he chuckled, his hand moving lazily over Samson’s soft cotton trousers.

“I wonder sometimes,” he muttered with a smile, pulling Cullen into a deep kiss. Cullen tightened his grip ever so slightly, drawing out another moan as Samson thrusted into his hand.

“I expect you to make it up to me later,” he said, briefly breaking away from the kiss. He didn’t need to pause to wait for Samson’s promise. It had not been spoken, but it was already made. When he next broke the kiss, he gently pushed Samson back a little so that he had room to get down on his knees. The floorboards creaked slightly as he slowly rocked back and forth, the rhythm matching the practiced movements of his tongue.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Samson hissed, gripping Cullen’s shoulder to remain upright as he took him in his mouth, its warmth a stark contrast to the wintry air. Even through the fabric, the stimulation was almost too much. Cullen continued with his achingly slow pace, humming softly. It was difficult to tell how much of the moisture was saliva and how much was precum but he could tell that Samson was close, even without the grip on his shoulder tightening.

When Samson came, he came _quietly_ \- a templar’s old habits died hard. Cullen caught him as his knees twitched, supporting his weight by wrapping his arms around his legs as he pressed a kiss against the soaked cotton. Samson sighed as he looked down at the state of his trousers.

“There’re some clean ones in my office,” Cullen grinned, patting the back of his knee affectionately. “I’ll make an excuse for you.”  Just what nature of excuse he was planning, Samson chose not to ask. It was probably  _better_  that way.


	2. A Cute Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "a cute kiss".

“ _Sam!_ ” Cullen tried to sound annoyed when Samson’s palm slapped against his ass, but it was difficult when he couldn’t stop laughing. “I’m not going to get anything done at this rate. For some reason, I’ve been getting behind with my work lately…”

“That’s why I’m here. To _motivate_ you.” Cullen sniggered again as Samson winked at him.

“The problem with that is that it doesn’t really _work_ if you start pestering me while I’m in the middle of something…not that I’m complaining about having you around.”

“Fine, _Commander_ , I see how it is,” Samson smirked. “I’ll leave you be. For now.” Cullen stroked his cheek with a soft, gloved hand, before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“Come back in an hour.”


	3. You did all this for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "You did all this for me?"

This was an absolute disaster. He should have known it would turn out badly.  _I should have at least had the sense to ask one of the cooks for help._ He looked at the sorry dish in front of him, cautiously prodding the discoloured pastry, as if he didn’t trust it. Cullen was sure if anyone from Starkhaven happened upon him and saw what he’d done to one of the city’s favourite dishes, there’d be hell to pay.

“What is that  _blighted_ smell?” 

“Sam, I-” He’d been hoping Samson wouldn’t arrive on time, so he’d at least have time to clean this mess up and concoct some other reason for asking him to meet him in the kitchens. “I’m really sorry. I wanted to surprise you but…clearly Mia got all the talent when it comes to cooking.” He laughed awkwardly as Samson side-eyed the unfortunate pie.

“You did all of this for me?”

“Yes, I spent my afternoon burning pastry and overcooking fish and eggs. Or possibly undercooking them. I’m…not quite sure how they ended up with that texture and-” Samson silenced him with a gentle kiss, the lightest brush of his lips against Cullen’s.

_“Thank you.”_


	4. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".

The moon was barely visible tonight, a sliver of silver cutting through the sky. Cullen brushed his fingers over Samson’s chest in the darkness, tracing the shapes of his scars. Some were smooth and straight, others jagged and angry. Little crystals protruded from some of the more recent scars. Nights like these were the only time he was able to touch Samson like this, the only time he let Cullen remove his clothes. 

“I don’t  _care_  about your scars,” he’d told him countless times. But he knew that wasn’t all there was to it. Despite Dagna’s promises that he was improving, red lyrium had taken its toll on Samson’s body, a physical reminder of everything that had happened during these past few years. A reminder of everything he didn’t want Cullen to see every time they were together.

“You really ought to get that roof fixed,” Samson complained, taking hold of Cullen’s hand. “I’m sure there’re bats in here.”

“You managed to sleep in the Gallows. It’ll be just like old times.”

“Well, not  _quite,_ ” he grinned, combing his fingers through Cullen’s disheveled curls and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Not going to sleep already, are you?” Without warning, Cullen rolled on top of him, pinning his wrists back against the headboard.

“Not yet.”


	5. Are you trying to impress him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Are you trying to impress him?"

Thrask chuckled, noticing Samson’s glance to the left as he knocked his sparring partner back. The Ferelden lad - he couldn’t remember his name - was standing over there, hesitant to join in with the training himself. Perhaps he was afraid of facing Samson after he’d just seen them man best several of their other brothers. Thrask had the funny feeling Samson might let him win. 

He’d heard odd stories about the new recruit, but most likely a lot of it was simply idle gossip. It was true that the lad seemed a bit jumpy, but he was nice enough…perhaps  _could_  do with being a little more forgiving, but sharing quarters with someone like Samson would probably help with that.

“Are you trying to impress him?” Thrask gave Samson a knowing smile when he came over to take a swig from the leather flagon he’d set aside earlier.

“Cullen? Aye, me and half the Gallows,” Samson sighed, jerking his head to indicate several other templars and a handful of mages. “Still, reckon I might be in with more of a chance than this sorry lot.” Thrask gave another soft laugh. It never did take Samson long to regain his confidence. Cullen was still standing apart from the other templars, in the same awkward position, but Thrask could have sworn he noticed the boy sneak a look or two Samson’s way when he thought no one was watching. 

_Perhaps his confidence isn’t entirely unfounded after all._


	6. Keep coming back to the same place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "keep coming back to the same place".

It  _wasn’t_  that he was hoping to find Samson here. It was just that there was something calming about walking the battlements at night, long after most of Skyhold were tucked into their beds. It was just that he often  _happened_  to find Samson star-gazing out here, or whatever it was that he was doing. The familiar, gruff voice broke the silence.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” 

“As usual. You?” He watched Samson stretch his legs, dangling over the edge of the battlements.

“No,” he said, holding out a trembling hand. The lyrium withdrawals had been worse of late, for both of them. Cullen took his hand and sat down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. “How long ‘til sunrise?”

“Not long enough,” Cullen replied, gently squeezing his hand.


End file.
